


Weaving it Together

by kampix



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e06 Countrycide, Pre-Series, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kampix/pseuds/kampix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh has only been working at Torchwood for a while now, but something isn't right... And Jack is on a mission to find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters are set pre-series.

It was getting rather late and the hub was almost silent. Captain Jack Harkness watched the nearly empty base through the glass panel that made up his office's wall. He wondered what time it was. At a guess, he'd say it had been dark outside for quite a while now, not that he had any way of making sure of it without looking up the CCTV; their underground base was very much window-less after all. Then again, Suzie -the newest addition to the team- had left more than a while ago which kind of verified his theory. However, the other member of his current team, Toshiko Sato, was still hard at work on her computer.

Now that he thought about it, she seemed to do so much more than both Suzie and him combined. She'd been with him for about two months now yet she still always showed up early in the morning and left late at night. Hell, Jack couldn't even recall seeing her take breaks. It had been understandable in the beginning as there were only the two of them and there was so much to take care of, but it had been a week since he'd employed Suzie. Surely Tosh's work load would've been reduced a bit by now...

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Jack stared at Tosh while she worked, completely unaware she was watched. He was a bit far from her, but he could tell she was tense, like she expected something to happen; which she probably did, he realized with a frown. Her stay in U.N.I.T.’s cells and that business with her mother -something she’d involuntarily played a part in- were certainly still fresh in her mind. She was bound to be wary of anything or anyone around her.

It was the first time Jack had had the time to stop and think about such things since he’d employed her and he felt concerned about Tosh’s well-being. As he sat in his office, watching her periodically blink a bit more than what should be normal and shake her head slightly on occasions, Jack wondered if she'd even had a proper night's sleep since her arrival at Torchwood.

It wasn't right for Tosh to suffer while he went on like everything's fine, Jack thought. He’d been entrusted by Alex the task of starting Torchwood anew and he’d be damned if, in the first few months, he’d already dismissed the importance of his teammate’s welfare.

Now, while he might not have known Toshiko for long, he knew she wouldn’t be the kind to talk about her problems that much, but she would probably appreciate physical comfort from someone else; a reminder that she really was here, that she wasn’t in fact alone in a dark cell, imagining things. His first instinct would have been to ask Tosh if she wanted to spend a few nights with him, no strings attached just physical reassurance that this was real. Except, it didn’t strike him as something she’d go for and Tosh certainly didn’t strike him as the type to hook up with someone she'd just met at a bar.

No, sex probably wasn’t the kind of physical comfort Toshiko would go for, but he knew that if he suggested cuddling with her or anything of the sort, since they technically wouldn’t really be doing anything, she’d feel as though she was wasting time and would reject the offer.

What he needed to do was to somehow transform a cuddling session into something a bit more interactive... Or at least something she wouldn't try and run away from instantly. He’d have to figure out something before she left, but then, she always left the hub so late, time wasn’t really a bother.

Which, if he thought about it, was a bit odd. Tosh probably had nightmares and it could explain why she threw herself at work yet, it felt like there was more to it. That's another thing he'd have to figure out, but for now, he had a plan to prepare...


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiko took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes for the second time in less than five minutes. The characters on her screen had started getting blurry about two hours ago, but now she knew she was really overdoing it. Tosh didn’t really feel like closing for the night yet, she didn’t really have any choice. It was no use staying here when she couldn’t read anything on the screen and her hands were trembling from lack of sleep which prevented her from typing anything coherent. Admitting defeat, she thought about going home and reconsidered it immediately; she’d probably fall asleep at her wheel and crash into a lamppost. Maybe she’d have a nap on the sofa or have a lie down in one of the rooms she knew existed somewhere in the hub.

As Tosh got up slowly on her feet, stretching to help to stiffness in her limbs fade away, she wondered if she was the last one in the base. She thought she’d heard Suzie saying good night a while back, but she wasn’t certain of it and she wasn’t sure if Jack had left either. Sometimes, it felt like the man lived here; what with going home even later than her and always being the first one in.

Sometimes, Tosh thought, that maybe it was Jack’s way of making sure they did their work, that this was how he’d be able to tell if she slacked off. She knew she was being unfair when thinking such things. After all, Jack did take her away from U.N.I.T. and had been good to her ever since, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that if she wasn’t up to his standards, he’d cancel the contract and send her back in that horrible cell. It was a feeling that always got worse whenever Jack looked at her while she worked and it wasn’t uncommon for Tosh to wake up with a start in the darkness of her bedroom, in panic, thinking she was back there yet again.

No matter how much she’d tried to ignore these thoughts during the last two months, they just weren’t going away and so Tosh was still coming in at work at an ungodly hour and going back home way too late to make sure she was working according to Jack’s standards –whatever they were.

Her glasses clutched loosely in one hand, Tosh made her way unsteadily to the large couch, the room swaying a bit around her, before sinking heavily down on the plush cushions. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the seat, sighing softly. She stayed this way for a while, enjoying the silence in the hub, broken only by the sound of water dripping from the tower. The silence soon made way to the sound of someone clearing their throat and Tosh opened her eyes, startled, and was on her feet in a flash. Except she’d risen too quickly and fell back awkwardly on the sofa, Jack staring at her with what seemed like concern.

“I was only taking a short break,” Tosh stammered, unsure what to make of Jack’s reaction.

“You look like you could sleep for a week,” came Jack’s reply. He studied her for a few seconds before continuing his sentence. “Now, while you’re on a break, I think we should talk about something.”

Tosh’s heart sank; she’d probably done something wrong. Maybe he’d come to tell her he thought the contract was a bad idea after all. She tried to keep her expression neutral, but couldn’t help it when her voice wavered slightly.

“Did I do something wrong?”

A hint of confusion flashed through Jack’s gaze before he seemed to understand something and smiled at her reassuringly.

“No, not at all. You’re doing a fine job, Tosh. Actually, I wanted to ask you if you’d let me braid your hair?”

“You want to braid my hair?” Tosh asked slowly, disbelieving.

“There’s this type of braid that I know of and I wanted to see if I could still do it.” He stopped when she started laughing and tried hiding it behind her hand which only intensified the tremors in her shoulders.

“What? Didn’t think I could manage hairstyles?” Jack asked jokingly.

“I’m sorry,” answered a still giggling Tosh. “I just didn’t expect you to ask that kind of question. It took me by surprise.”

"So, can I try?" She nodded, still a bit unsure what it all was about. "Great," he beamed at her. "You can tell me what you think of it afterwards."

Tosh settled sideways on the couch while Jack sat, cross-legged, behind her. He began running his hands through her hair, gently undoing the few knots that tied strands of her short hair together. As Jack began slowly braiding Tosh's hair in what she felt must be a complicated hairstyle, Tosh felt herself relax considerably under Jack's ministrations; it felt like her scalp was massaged.

"So, how do you know how to braid hair?" Tosh asked, stifling a yawn with the back of a hand.

"I dated these two girls once and one of them was a really great hairdresser. Except some of the braids she knew were too complicated to do to herself, so she taught both of us instead. Hell, she even convinced me to wear my hair longer so she could style it more." Tosh laughed as Jack ended his sentence, clearly imagining him with shoulder length hair.

"Hey, I looked absolutely stylish with long hair." He said, in a tone that indicated he wasn't really offended.

"I'm sure you were." Tosh replied with a smile.

None of them spoke after that. They were both enjoying the companionable silence that hung between them. Tosh started dozing off after a while and didn't really notice when Jack finished the braid, gently removed her shoes and her leather jacket, and carried her off to one of the hub's bedrooms.

\---

Tosh woke up with a start, the darkness of the room suffocating her and she had started struggling with the sheets when a light was suddenly switched on. She turned and stared in bewilderment at the figure lying on top of the bed cover next to her. She tried to say something mildly coherent to make it seem like her heart wasn't still racing in her chest.

"Where- where am I? This isn't my flat?" Tosh managed to get out, eventually.

"No," Jack answered her. "You fell asleep on the couch and I put you in one of the hub's spare rooms."

"Um, Jack? Why are you in the room as well?" She said, when she realized that this probably should have been her first question.

"You were having nightmares earlier too. I thought maybe you'd appreciate the company." Jack shrugged as he told her.

Tosh felt herself blush self-consciously, embarrassed that her boss had seen her having nightmares, while being quite glad she wasn't alone right now. "Oh, um, thank you."

"Before you go back to sleep though, I think there's something I should tell you. Something I should have told you two months ago." Jack waited to see if she was truly awake and listening to him before continuing. "You don't have to prove anything Tosh. I already know you're good or I wouldn't have employed you. So please, stop trying to work yourself to death and tell me if anything's wrong. I'm not gonna send you back there whatever happens. I promise."

Tosh looked at Jack, relief clearly visible on her face. She felt as though a boulder had been lifted off her shoulders and she started fiddling with the braid in her hair in an attempt to control her emotions. Jack, clearly not having it, pulled her close, enveloping Tosh in a tight embrace.

"Can- can we do this again at some point? The hair braiding?" She asked in a small voice, her face nestled against his shoulder.

"Anytime, Tosh. You just have to ask. But for now, I think you should just sleep."

"Jack? Could you stay here just for tonight?" Tosh said hopefully and clearly not wanting to spend the rest of the night alone.

"Sure. You just sleep and I'll stay right here."

And for perhaps the first time in two months, still cuddled up with Jack, Toshiko did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really intend to continue this story, but there you are. It's also probably worth mentionning that this chapter, and the next, are set right after Countrycide.

Ianto stood at his desk in the tourist office flipping through various restaurant leaflets, trying to find something that didn't make his stomach churn. After looking for options for a few minutes, he started feeling sick and gave up, grabbing the first thing that looked promising and stuffing it in his pocket. He then picked up the rest of the pamphlets and stored them out of his sight, feeling a lot better for it, before closing up shop and making his way through the cogwheel door.  
  
Ianto winced slightly as he stepped inside the hub: his limbs disagreeing with his brisk movements. He stopped, hand on the wall, breathing with difficulty for a while. Owen had given him a thourough checkup, deemed he'd live and gave him industrial strenght painkillers. Except, that only meant Ianto knew he wasn't going to die and that he felt like a bus had run him over rather than a train. It was nowhere near an ideal situation, but he'd cope with it; he always did. He carried on walking, facade drawn up once more, although he proceded a bit more carefully this time.  
  
He made his way to the sofa, knowing that was probably his best bet to find Tosh; he couldn't see her at her station anyway. Ianto rounded the corner and started formulating a sentence, but stopped when he realised Jack was there as well. He sat, cross-legged on the couch, his hands in Tosh's hair, both of them looking quite contempt. Ianto tried backing away and leaving them to whatever they were doing, but his colleagues had noticed him already and were apparently waiting for whatever he'd meant to say.  
  
"Huh, am I, interrupting something?" He asked lamely.  
  
"Not at all, Ianto. Got something to ask?" The Captain had stopped whatever it was that he was doing and was now facing him.  
  
"Doesn't matter, sir, I'll just come back later." With that, he turned away. Yet, he hadn't had the time to take two steps before hearing Jack's voice again.  
  
"Ianto, get back here and sit on the couch. You weren't interrupting anything so stop running away."  
  
Ianto turned around slowly to face them once more.  
  
"You could join us if you like." Tosh added, before patting an empty space on the couch right between her and Jack.  
  
Ianto searched their faces, not interely conviced by their words. Tosh's face however, just looked inviting and Jack... Jack just seemed ready to personally drag him to the sofa if need be. He gave up after a few moments of thinking it over and moved to sit between the two of them, where he'd been gestured to a moment ago.   
  
Unfortunately, the motion didn't seem to agree with his right leg. It simply gave way, the strain of standing on it all day catching up with him and leaving him to fall face first on the ground. Luckily, it didn't happen, as a strong set of arms wrapped around him almost instantly, holding him upright.  
  
"Easy." Jack gently guided Ianto down on the sofa while Tosh asked if he was alright. He nodded absent-mindedly, a bit surprised that Jack had managed to grab him in just about the only places where his torso and arms didn't hurt as much. Then he realised the Captain had most likely asked Owen to give him a full report of everyone's injuries. Still, it felt nice to have Jack handling him with care; not that he'd ever admit it out loud.  
  
"Sorry about that sir."  
  
Jack frowned for a moment. "Wasn't your fault." A second later, his usual grin was back, lighting up the hub. "Besides, I just got an armful of handsome welshman. What more could I ask for?"  
  
Ianto snorted at that; he really should have expected an answer of the sort.  
  
"Ianto, what did you want to ask us earlier?" Oh right, food. He'd almost forgotten what he'd come for in the first place.  
  
He took the slightly rumpled paper from his pocket, smoothing out the wrinkles with his hands. He handed it to Tosh while answering her question.  
  
"You told me you'd like to go out for a bite, but well you know..." He noticed the change in her look and quickly moved on. "Anyway, there's a vegan place not far from here. Opened a few weeks ago. Just thought we could go there."  
  
Tosh sounded delighted by the idea. Jack seemed amused at the thought.  
  
"That might be the healtiest meal in Torchwood history," he told Ianto.  
  
"Do we finish what we were doing here or do we got eat first?" Tosh asked the both of them. "Or, since it says here that the place also does takeaway, we could go back to mine and watch a movie?"  
  
"That second option sounds good to me," Jack agreed.  
  
"Second option it is," Ianto concluded and then began to wonder about something. "Wait, what were you two doing?"  
  
Tosh turned her head, indicating her dark locks, woven together. "Jack was braiding my hair."  
  
Ianto turned around to face Jack, eyebrow raised. "You know how to plait hair?"  
  
Jack sighed dramatically. "Why is everyone so surprised I can handle hairstyles?"  
  
Ianto shrugged. "Just didn't think you'd know. It's not exactly useful with short hair."  
  
"That settles it. Tosh, when we get to yours, you're both getting a hairdo." Tosh let out a laugh at Jack's determination while Ianto's puzzled expression had her giggling even more.  
  
She got up from the couch, holding her hand out to give Ianto some support as he followed example.  
  
"Alright then, it's a plan. Now let's go eat something, I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

Now at Tosh's flat, the trio busied themselves in the living room. Ianto was setting their food on the coffee table, while Toshiko and Jack searched for a movie. After looking through her selection of DVDs for a while, they finally decided to watch "Singin' in the Rain" (on Jack's recommandation). The three of them were quite fond of Bond movies and Tosh had most of them on her shelves, but right now, action movies were out of the question.

They settled down, huddled together on the sofa, food in hand.

"Feels like the start of a girl's night in a teen movie," Ianto pointed out.

"Well, if this is to be a proper girl's night, we need something to drink." With that, Tosh handed her salad for Jack to hold as she went to the kitchen. 

She opened her fridge, reaching for the bottles of beer when she stopped. The chicken stir-fry she'd made last night was right in her line of sight. Tosh stepped away in an instant, her back flat against the kitchen counter, nausea assaulting her. Her legs ended up giving way and she banged her elbow on the counter on her way down. 

The commotion from her fall had Jack next to her in an moment. Ianto appeared right after him, but was gone a second later, when he looked through the still open fridge door. By the sound of it, he made it to the bathroom just in time.

Jack didn't comment, but Tosh saw how angry he seemed at himself. She tried to get her breathing under control   to tell him something.

"You couldn't have known. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I decided we should go there. I told you to split up in two teams," He replied angrily. "It was Ianto's first mission in the field and I almost got him killed."

"Like I said, you couldn't have known. Owen and I have been on field missions for a long time too and none of us saw it coming. And you didn't get us killed, Jack: you saved us."

Tosh saw she was getting through to him. She knew he still felt guilty, but for now, she'd done what she could.

Jack closed the fridge door with a sigh, then crouched down beside her, rubbing small circles on her back. It helped a bit. Soon she was able to stand up, getting her legs back under control. Tosh made her way to the couch, slowly; Jack hovering next to her like a mother hen. Once she'd sat down, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I gotta check on Ianto, I'll be right back."

She smiled softly at him. "It's okay Jack. Take your time. He needs you more than I do right now."

Ianto was sitting on the floor of the bathroom when Jack entered. He wasn't retching anymore, but he looked exausthed and he was trembling.

"Will you be alright?" Ianto looked up and noticed Jack standing in the doorway.

"I- I think so, sir."

"Let's make you more comfortable then."

Jack closed the toilet's lid and helped Ianto move so he could sit on it. Then, poking his head back through the doorway, he asked Tosh if she had a spare toothbrush.

"I think so. Search the third cabinet on the right. Above the sink," came her reply.

"Thanks Tosh," Jack told her upon finding the object in question. He then handed the toothbrush to Ianto, who took it gratefully.

"You can have a wash after that if you like." Jack said, indicating the medium sized shower with a hand. He knew his team had all had a wash in the hub's showers earlier, but that had been under Owen's careful watch and only to make sure their wounds wouldn't be infected.

"That'd be nice." Ianto got to his feet as he spoke and Jack was glad to note he wasn't shaking anymore.

"You do that. I'll be right outside the door if you need me. I'll try finding you something to wear too."

With Tosh's help, Jack managed to find a pair of sweat pants that would fit Ianto. He was about to search for a shirt when Ianto called out. Jack opened the bathroom door to find Ianto, half-dressed, looking mildly embarassed.

"I can't raise my arms high enough," the young man said as way of explanation.

"I'd better help you shower then." Ianto shrugged at that. He didn't mind. It wasn't anything they hadn't done before -Ianto hadn't been able to do much on his own for a few days after the whole thing with Lisa- and so he knew Jack could be professional when he wanted.

Jack started by removing his own clothing first. He might have found something for Ianto to wear, but he still had to put his own clothes back on afterwards and he'd like them to be dry thank you very much. 

Then, making sure he stayed in Ianto's line of sight at all time, he gently tugged the young man's shirt over his head. 

At Ianto's request, Jack made sure the water wasn't too hot. Ianto hadn't said why, but the Captain thought he could guess pretty well on his own. You didn't escape being eaten alive just to go home and feel like a lobster in a boiling pot. Hell, he'd been boiled alive once. Not by cannibals though, but, nonetheless, it hadn't been his most pleasant experience to say the least.

Jack cleaned up the two of them methodically, occupying Ianto by having him hold the shower gel and shampoo bottles for him. He tried to be efficient about the whole process, but he still took a bit longer where he remembered Ianto to be hurt -which was just about everywhere if he was being honest.

Jack turned off the water and made sure Ianto didn't slip while getting out of the shower before bundling him in one of Tosh's fluffly bath towels. He handed Ianto his boxers and the pair of sweat pants, leaving him to dry himself off and put them on while he did the same with a spare towel as well as his own clothes.

Watching Ianto's bare back, as the latter folded his towel neatly before hanging it, had him remembering he forgot about the shirt. Oh well, Jack thought. He was sure Ianto wouldn't object to the other option he had in mind.

Just as he thought, Ianto didn't mind one bit being wrapped up in his greatcoat. The young man even closed his eyes for a while, tugging the sides of the fabric closer around him.

In fact, Jack was beginning to wonder how he'd get his coat back. Well, Ianto would give it back the second he asked, but that would mean ruining the lovely sight he presented. That damp hair spiking in all directions, those blue eyes framed by wet lashes and nothing under his greatcoat apart for that loose pair of sweat pants... And Ianto was smirking at him now, eyebrow raised. He'd been staring a bit too long it seemed.

"How about we go back to the couch. Tosh's been waiting a while," Jack suggested.

Ianto nodded in agreement. "At least we won't have to worry about the salad and sandwiches having gone cold."

On the sofa, Toshiko poked at a leaf of lettuce with her fork. Maybe she could try eating a bit more now; she was still hungry after all. 

She was finally trying her luck with a slice of tomato when she heard a door slide open. Tosh watched as her colleagues stepped out of the bathroom. 

Jack had his hand on Ianto's shoulder and she tought she heard the latter thank Jack before the older man pressed a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead. They then started making their way towards her and she turned around before they could see her staring. Tosh focused on her meal once more, unsure she was meant to have seen that display of affection between the two men.

She shuffled away from the center of the couch when they arrived, making space for the both of them.

After that, they resumed their movie in companionable silence, eating a bit of their meal. At some point, Jack tapped lightly on her shoulder. He motionned for her to move around so he could finish the braid he'd started making. All the while, Ianto rested on his side against Jack's back, using him as a pillow.

The movie was almost done before Jack was finished. He leaned back with a small "ta-daa", rousing Ianto who'd started dozing off. Breaking the silence once more, Jack adressed himself to Ianto.

"If I recall correctly, I've still got part of the job to do. And if I'm going to do this properly, I need you to turn around for me, Ianto."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd say that." Jack gave him a pat on the head for that.

"Shush, this is serious business."

"No, but really, sir? You still want to try plaiting my hair? I'll be surprised if it works." Jack seemed almost offended by Ianto's lack of trust in his skills.

"You just watch and learn, Ianto Jones."

As he carded his fingers through Ianto's hair, Jack congratulated himself on finding something relaxing to do with members of his team that didn't involve going to a bar. Then, when he'd finished and the others were showing each other the results of his handiwork, he wondered whether he should invite Gwen or Owen next time...

On second thoughts, he decided, watching Ianto attempt to braid an untouched part of Toshiko's hair while she coached him through it, maybe not.


End file.
